U.S. Pat. No. 8,366,042 and DE 10 2008 060 550 B3 describe an arrangement for installing electric cables in the floor region of an aircraft, comprising an elongate extruded profile arranged in a groove-shaped recess of a floor panel featuring an elongate drawer for transmitting shearing forces and an elongate cable shaft for accommodating electric cables that is arranged above the drawer.
The elongate extruded profile consists of an aluminium alloy and does not only serve to accommodate cable but also adds to the mechanical stability of the arrangement.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.